No Yesterday, Today!
by Lariisah
Summary: Inuyasha e Kikyou se separam...Quando ele pensa que ela não mais voltaria, ela volta. Mas já é tarde: Kagome já entrou em sua vida! KagxInu
1. Prólogo

**-No Yesterday, Today! - capítulo 1- **

Passaram-se 2 anos... Agora a kikyou não é mais uma lembrança tão viva em minha mente, mas às vezes me pego pensando no que ela falou ao salvar minha vida...

**[Flash back:]  
**-Se é de sangue que ele precisa, tome o meu! Pode usar o quanto quiser, mas salve o meu Inu!  
E depois disso começou a chorar. Mas não foi um choro bonitinho, desses de quando o time de futebol dela perde ou algo do tipo, ela chorou de forma muito escandalosa, soluçando muito, e a cara dela ficou MUITO vermelha!

**[Fim do flash back]**

Mas agora não posso pensar mais nela...  
Aaaiiiii to MEGA ATRASADO para ir a escola! E a 1° aula é prova de português!  
Cheguei na escola e me sentei na cadeira de sempre, bem no fundo da sala, ao lado do meu melhor amigo miroku. Ao redor havia também uma dúzia de meninas brigando para ver quem sentaria na cadeira do meu outro lado (sou bem popular, mas não consigo ver graça em mais nenhuma menina depois da kikyou...)  
A professora entregou a prova,consegui resolver tudo, acho que fui bem.O dia parecia pra lá de normal, a única coisa que aconteceu de diferente foi que uma aluna nova entrou na classe, uma tal de Kagome. Ela é até que bem bonitinha, tem cabelo preto e comprido, um sorriso aberto e uma cara muita meiga...Lembra-me até a...Kikyou! Elas são muito parecidas! Maldição! Já to lembrando da kikyou de novo!  
Tenho que me concentrar na próxima aula, que é de geografia, e eu sou péssimo nisso!  
Pelo jeito hoje o mala do professor Naraku vai passar mais uma dessas listas enormes de dever, perguntando um monte de coisas sem noção, tipo a altura do pico Everest, a quantidade de paises do Mercosul, etc... Só uma perguntinha: PRA QUE EU VOU QUERER SABER DISSO?? SACOOOOO!  
Pelo menos ele deixa fazer o dever em dupla! Assim eu e o Miroku vamos botar o papo em dia! O professor naraku falou:  
-Hoje quem escolhe as duplas sou eu!  
Meerdaaa! Espero que eu fique com o miroku...  
-1° dupla: Miroku e Sango  
-2° dupla: Inuyasha e Rin  
Aff, não to com o Miroku!  
-3° dupla: Kagome e Kouga  
Coitada dessa menina nova a Kagome, o Kouga é um tapado! Ele se acha melhor que todos, e na certa vai dar em cima dela.  
E essa Rin então? Nunca ouvi falar na criatura! É o ser mais Não Popular dessa sala. Sentei-me ao lado da Rin e começamos a fazer o dever, até que algo muito...Muito..."Bizarro" aconteceu:  
O Kouga ficou de pé em cima da mesa do naraku e começou a fazer uma declaração de amor para a Kagome!  
"Querida Kagome,  
Desde que a vi meu coração sentiu que você é especial,  
você é sensacional  
e o meu emocional sente que eu nunca vou te esquecer!  
Ó Minha Paixão,  
Você me faz estremecer,  
minha barriga dói,  
Tudo por ver você!  
Fique comigo para sempre  
e não te deixarei sofrer!  
Estarei sempre contigo!  
da noite ao amanhecer!  
Você é...".  
E então, não sei porque, não agüentei ouvir aquilo! Ao em vez de eu ter uma reação normal, como começar a rir pelo poema brega, eu senti muita raiva! Pulei pra cima do Kouga e mandei ele parar!  
Quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, o soltei e disse com um sorriso amarelo:  
-Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi!!!  
E comecei a rir.  
O que mais eu faria? Todos estavam olhando, e se eu continuasse iriam achar que eu tava querendo dar uma de bad boy, ou pior, que eu gostava da Kagome! O que é muita mentira porque apesar de tanto tempo ter passado, ainda me sinto muito ligado a kikyou...Não sei se é amor ou culpa, mas não importa!

[**Narração da Kagome]**  
Ainda nem acabou meu primeiro dia de aula e já aconteceu muita coisa sinistra...  
Um sujeitinho metido se declarou para mim na frente de todo mundo! Que Mico!  
Ainda bem que um garoto mandou ele parar e ele obedeceu.  
Até que ele não é feio, tem cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar.  
Mas por outro lado, quem ele pensa que é para se meter na minha vida?  
Bem, acho que ele só queria mesmo parar de ouvir aquelas biroscas que o kouga tava cantando.

O resto do dia foi normal...Eu conheci uma menina chamada Sango, ela é muito legal! Já somos amigas! No recreio ficamos conversando e depois de assistir as ultimas aulas fui para casa cansada e dormi.

Um novo dia se iniciou, e a primeira coisa que pensei foi: Estou atrasada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tenho que correr para chegar na escola a tempo!  
Vesti uma saia jeans, uma blusa preta e prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, pois não dava mais tempo de tomar banho e lavar ele.  
Cheguei no meio da aula, e todos estavam sentados em dupla fazendo um trabalho avaliativo de matemática. E agora, com quem eu sentarei? A Sango já se sentou com o Miroku, um garoto que ontem ficou no pé dela o dia todo... O único que parece não ter dupla ainda é o...O garoto que interrompeu o kouga ontem!

-Oie...Eu posso me sentar com você para fazer o trabalho? Vejo que você é o único sem dupla...  
-Ok, senta aí.  
Sentei-me ao lado dele e começamos a fazer o trabalho. Cheguei na 12° questão sem falar mais nada para ele, até que...  
-Hei, garoto, você entendeu a 13° questão?  
-Claro sua burra! É tão fácil, basta passar todos os números para o segundo membro, assim dá para descobrir o valor de x apenas com alguns cálculos...E eu sou um "garoto" que tem nome, me chamo Inuyasha!  
-Calma seu estressado! Nem todo mundo é bom em matemática!  
Me parece que esse garoto de cabelo prateado é muito mais mala do que eu imaginei ¬¬

Acabamos o trabalho e entregamos para o professor.  
A próxima aula vai ser bem melhor, é de Geografia, minha matéria preferida!  
-Triiiiimmmm - O sinal tocou  
O professor naraku entrou e começou a falar:  
- Que ótimo! Eu ia pedir para vocês escolherem suas duplas de estudo, mas vejo que vocês já estão em dupla por causa da ultima aula, por isso eu quero que vocês continuem como estão e comecem logo os estudos!  
Aff, vou ter que fazer dupla com o Inuyasha pelo resto do ano! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!  
Virei-me para ele e disse exatamente o que havia pensado e ele se revoltou e gritou comigo:  
- E você acha que eu gostei disso? Eu queria fazer dupla com o Miroku!  
Como nós dois sabíamos que não adiantava nada discutirmos, começamos a ler o livro, sem falar nada um com o outro.

**-- Deixe reviews! Plese!--**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Passaram-se 2 anos**

Agora a kikyou não é mais uma lembrança tão viva em minha mente, mas às vezes me pego pensando no que ela falou ao salvar minha vida...

**[Flash back:]  
**-Se é de sangue que ele precisa, tome o meu! Pode usar o quanto quiser, mas salve o meu Inu!  
E depois disso começou a chorar. Mas não foi um choro bonitinho, desses de quando o time de futebol dela perde ou algo do tipo, ela chorou de forma muito escandalosa, soluçando muito, e a cara dela ficou MUITO vermelha!

**[Fim do flash back]**

Mas agora não posso pensar mais nela...  
Aaaiiiii to MEGA ATRASADO para ir a escola! E a 1° aula é prova de português!  
Cheguei na escola e me sentei na cadeira de sempre, bem no fundo da sala, ao lado do meu melhor amigo miroku. Ao redor havia também uma dúzia de meninas brigando para ver quem sentaria na cadeira do meu outro lado (sou bem popular, mas não consigo ver graça em mais nenhuma menina depois da kikyou...)  
A professora entregou a prova,consegui resolver tudo, acho que fui bem.O dia parecia pra lá de normal, a única coisa que aconteceu de diferente foi que uma aluna nova entrou na classe, uma tal de Kagome. Ela é até que bem bonitinha, tem cabelo preto e comprido, um sorriso aberto e uma cara muita meiga...Lembra-me até a...Kikyou! Elas são muito parecidas! Maldição! Já to lembrando da kikyou de novo!  
Tenho que me concentrar na próxima aula, que é de geografia, e eu sou péssimo nisso!  
Pelo jeito hoje o mala do professor Naraku vai passar mais uma dessas listas enormes de dever, perguntando um monte de coisas sem noção, tipo a altura do pico Everest, a quantidade de paises do Mercosul, etc... Só uma perguntinha: PRA QUE EU VOU QUERER SABER DISSO?? SACOOOOO!  
Pelo menos ele deixa fazer o dever em dupla! Assim eu e o Miroku vamos botar o papo em dia! O professor naraku falou:  
-Hoje quem escolhe as duplas sou eu!  
Meerdaaa! Espero que eu fique com o miroku...  
-1° dupla: Miroku e Sango  
-2° dupla: Inuyasha e Rin  
Aff, não to com o Miroku!  
-3° dupla: Kagome e Kouga  
Coitada dessa menina nova a Kagome, o Kouga é um tapado! Ele se acha melhor que todos, e na certa vai dar em cima dela.  
E essa Rin então? Nunca ouvi falar na criatura! É o ser mais Não Popular dessa sala. Sentei-me ao lado da Rin e começamos a fazer o dever, até que algo muito...Muito..."Bizarro" aconteceu:  
O Kouga ficou de pé em cima da mesa do naraku e começou a fazer uma declaração de amor para a Kagome!  
"Querida Kagome,  
Desde que a vi meu coração sentiu que você é especial,  
você é sensacional  
e o meu emocional sente que eu nunca vou te esquecer!  
Ó Minha Paixão,  
Você me faz estremecer,  
minha barriga dói,  
Tudo por ver você!  
Fique comigo para sempre  
e não te deixarei sofrer!  
Estarei sempre contigo!  
da noite ao amanhecer!  
Você é...".  
E então, não sei porque, não agüentei ouvir aquilo! Ao em vez de eu ter uma reação normal, como começar a rir pelo poema brega, eu senti muita raiva! Pulei pra cima do Kouga e mandei ele parar!  
Quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, o soltei e disse com um sorriso amarelo:  
-Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi!!!  
E comecei a rir.  
O que mais eu faria? Todos estavam olhando, e se eu continuasse iriam achar que eu tava querendo dar uma de bad boy, ou pior, que eu gostava da Kagome! O que é muita mentira porque apesar de tanto tempo ter passado, ainda me sinto muito ligado a kikyou...Não sei se é amor ou culpa, mas não importa!

[**Narração da Kagome]**  
Ainda nem acabou meu primeiro dia de aula e já aconteceu muita coisa sinistra...  
Um sujeitinho metido se declarou para mim na frente de todo mundo! Que Mico!  
Ainda bem que um garoto mandou ele parar e ele obedeceu.  
Até que ele não é feio, tem cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar.  
Mas por outro lado, quem ele pensa que é para se meter na minha vida?  
Bem, acho que ele só queria mesmo parar de ouvir aquelas biroscas que o kouga tava cantando.

O resto do dia foi normal...Eu conheci uma menina chamada Sango, ela é muito legal! Já somos amigas! No recreio ficamos conversando e depois de assistir as ultimas aulas fui para casa cansada e dormi.

Um novo dia se iniciou, e a primeira coisa que pensei foi: Estou atrasada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tenho que correr para chegar na escola a tempo!  
Vesti uma saia jeans, uma blusa preta e prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, pois não dava mais tempo de tomar banho e lavar ele.  
Cheguei no meio da aula, e todos estavam sentados em dupla fazendo um trabalho avaliativo de matemática. E agora, com quem eu sentarei? A Sango já se sentou com o Miroku, um garoto que ontem ficou no pé dela o dia todo... O único que parece não ter dupla ainda é o...O garoto que interrompeu o kouga ontem!

-Oie...Eu posso me sentar com você para fazer o trabalho? Vejo que você é o único sem dupla...  
-Ok, senta aí.  
Sentei-me ao lado dele e começamos a fazer o trabalho. Cheguei na 12° questão sem falar mais nada para ele, até que...  
-Hei, garoto, você entendeu a 13° questão?  
-Claro sua burra! É tão fácil, basta passar todos os números para o segundo membro, assim dá para descobrir o valor de x apenas com alguns cálculos...E eu sou um "garoto" que tem nome, me chamo Inuyasha!  
-Calma seu estressado! Nem todo mundo é bom em matemática!  
Me parece que esse garoto de cabelo prateado é muito mais mala do que eu imaginei ¬¬

Acabamos o trabalho e entregamos para o professor.  
A próxima aula vai ser bem melhor, é de Geografia, minha matéria preferida!  
-Triiiiimmmm - O sinal tocou  
O professor naraku entrou e começou a falar:  
- Que ótimo! Eu ia pedir para vocês escolherem suas duplas de estudo, mas vejo que vocês já estão em dupla por causa da ultima aula, por isso eu quero que vocês continuem como estão e comecem logo os estudos!  
Aff, vou ter que fazer dupla com o Inuyasha pelo resto do ano! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!  
Virei-me para ele e disse exatamente o que havia pensado e ele se revoltou e gritou comigo:  
- E você acha que eu gostei disso? Eu queria fazer dupla com o Miroku!  
Como nós dois sabíamos que não adiantava nada discutirmos, começamos a ler o livro, sem falar nada um com o outro.

**-- Deixe reviews! Plese!--**


End file.
